Strategy
'For Snipers' 'Sniper:' Reccomended: *Sniper with ACOG or Thermo, and Suppressor *Camoflage and Athlete or Mine and Demolition Expert Basics: *Stay in areas with a lot of cover *Keep to hallways, rooms, etc *Choose snipeing points that have at least two exits (unless using mines then mine the single exit) *Snipe high traffic areas (you should be able to cover the center of the map, high points recomended) *Primary targets are medium range and snipers (only at a distance) *Relocate after every 2-3 kills or if enemys purposefully come after you. This is where Athlete becomes useful (if enemys cant find your sniping points you are twice as effective) *Learn to quickscope Assault Sniper: Weapon package: *KR-600 Rifle (if not possible, use M-200 instead) with supressor and FMJ bullet *Vulture with supressor *Camoflage and Field Speciallist Basics: *You MUST learn quick scoping and get used to it. *If you are using M-200, learn rapid firing for optimal results. *Go front and kill your enemies with quick scoping *Take out enemy snipers for supporting your team *Use Vulture for those enemies who are in close range. It will kill your enemies within 2 bullets of fire. *You might want infiltrate and take enemies out at behind of them. (This is the reason why supressor is needed) 'Assault Sniper #2 (more realistic)' Weapon package: *If using KR-600, ACOG scope with extended magazine *If using Intercept, use FMJ& ACOG scope (rapid firing necessary) *Any shotgun depending your level, with FMJ bullet (if using Defiler, rapid firing for shotgun necessary) *Camoflage& Athlete Basics: *Quick scoping is necessary, of course. *Swap to shotgun when passing small area (you can't beat those riflers with sniping rifle, you will die 90%) *Take out enemies at mid-range (for small range, use shotgun) *Take out enemy snipers (the best strategy is to moving and suddenly stop and shot) * 'Rapid Firing:' Only effective at M-200 Intervention. This skill can be very useful for those low-level snipers, until reach to the level of getting KR600 (don't know the real name). 1. Zoom in 2. Shot your enemy 3. Whatever you missed, or there are more enemy, quickly press sprint button. 4. When unzoomed, zoom in again and shot your enemy. You might want to replace the locations of your buttons when you are doing this. 'Quick Scoping' Because there are debates about quick scoping, I'm going to split them. 'Quick scoping #1:' The basic of basic for assault snipers. Just imagine that there is an aim on middle of the screen. When your enemy is on sight, quickly move your aim to your enemy and press zoom and shot at almost same time, fire after zoom in. You might want to practice this on campaign mode. For M-200 users, you can use rapid firing to maxmize your attack. 'Quick scoing #2: ' It is kind of rapid firing. Zoom in and move your aim to your enemy, and then zoom out. Then press fire button. For Rifles Run and gun: OPTION ONE (what me and the mc3 pro's do) First off, use ops55 with fmj and stock or acm fmj grip. For perks use armour elite and athelete elite. Us pro's use a technique called "butterfly". Pretty much what you do is when u see an enemy, you zig zag from left to right, not small zigzags but not too big either, and hipfire. Practice as much as u can being able to zigzag whilst keeping the cross-hairs on the enemy. it works amazingly, with a majority of the enemys not being able to hit u very well, and with athelete elite it makes it harder for them. also if u want to hit enemys from a long range, either try and work your way to them by moving through cover, or crouch and hipfire (it's more accurate than aiming down sights with ops.) this strategy DOES work, all u need to do is practice. play me ( AES_Skool_FaZe )and ill show u how to do it properly, or get the free ios/android/pc app called palringo and join chats: (sb clan) xq_clan ra_clan aes clan or ab clan for more assistance, simply ask how to "butterfly" on mc3 I did not make this strategy, it was originally made by idk who on mc2, which it works even better on now read the origonal article below: Reccomended: *SMG with FMJ *Armor and Athlete Basics: *Sprint across gaps *Slide to cover (press crouch while sprinting) *Slow down and aim around corners for ambush *clear rooms with a grenade if you know there is an enemy that is aware of you. *radar is your best friend use it to run up behind enemies Medium range combat: Reccomended: *Assault Rifle with ACOG *Armor Basics: *Move in areas with plenty of cover (open space belongs to runand gunners) *constantly move from cover to cover *Use corners and barriers to fire from (corners are better as bariers provide no head protection) *Move to another corner after 1-2 kills *Don't camp move with team and cover your teams run and gunners. Threats to teamates ar priorities. *Use radar to watch for enemies getting to close *Retreat before it becomes a shortrange firefight (if your cover is useless from the enemy's angle and they use an SMG retreat to a new cover) *Learn to quickscope All-Around (by Toriyosh): Reccomended: *ACM with Grip and FMJ *Vulture (attachments not neccesary) *Demolition Expert *Armor Basics: *Grip takes away almost all recoil, allowing a preference of hip or scope fire *Armor gives you extra health, allowing you to tank/survive more *Demolition expert awares you of turrets,mines,etc. and extra grenade *FMJ bullets give you more damage, allowing better chances of kills/survival *Layout can work on any map, long-medium-short range *Use your radar to be aware, can get teammate protection or avenger more often *Can be constantly moving or camping *Secondary provides easy kills *Requires no special skills (quick scoping for example) 'Rage Assault' Recommended: *MC81 with stock, FMJ (or extended magazine) *Anything except handgun for secondary weapon *Athlete (if possible, elite version) with armor (if possible, elite version) Basics: *Just sprint to enemies *Kill them with the skill 'butterfly' *Go to enemy territory and kill them all *Umm... It is hard to express but that works really great, giving like 23kills and 3 deaths Others Untraceable Support Role: ''this is no longer correct because for some reason suppressor no longer makes you untraceable on the radar when u shoot. try it if u dont believe, run behind an enemy, shoot (dont hit him) and he'll turn around and try shoot u. SPL1TR has allready proved this in his "mythbusters" series in which he proves mc3 myths wrong or right.'' Reccomended: *SMG or Assault Rifle with FMJ and Suppressor *Launcher *Camoflage (Elite is highly reccomended) and Demolitian Expert (Elite is recommended) Basics: *Only recomended for team play *Basically a Medium ranged class with minor adjustments *Activate killstreaks when they would help teammates. Such as activating radar when several teammates are about to charge the opposing side *Your goal is maximizing kill streaks and/or eliminating persistant threats (get a nuke, take out enemy sniper, blowing up a group of camping enemys with the rocket launcher, etc.) *Never chase enemys down. However you can sneak up and assassinate enemies (basically don't turn it into a close range firefight as you are using a Supressor and FMJ only half compensates) Sharpshooter Recommended: *Assault Rifle except AK-47 with ACOG scope and Suppressor *Launcher *Camoflage and Field Specialist Basics: *Recommended for team play *Basically a medium-far ranged class, between sniper and supporter or medium-range combat *Have more chance of gaining killstreaks than run and gun or medium combat *Take cover where you can see most part of the map *Always use ACOG scope when shoot and try to use as least bullet as possible. (aim at head) *Do NOT have close range combat. Even if you shoot at head, enemies will kill you unless enemies are newbies. Field Specialist Requirements: *Field Specialist (Elite version highly recommended) *Camoflouge (Elite version recommended) *ACM (or ZN6 Prototype if you're high enough rank)with ACOG Scope and Grip *Incediary Grenade (or Throwing Knife if high enough rank) *Shotgun (N4010 is best)with Red Dot Sight *Atleast Rank 26 Strategy: Play on Team play. When you get your first kill, use your satellite scan if one isn't already active. Play (usually) on Recon map with this. Use your ammo sparingly and use your shotgun when at close range. Dying with this class is okay, and sometimes good. If your team doesn't have any satellite scans active and you don't have any yourself, and you don't have a high kill streak, you should have an enemy kill you without you even trying. Use your ACM at any range. The ACM is perfect for this because you have an ACOG Scope, and the ACM has a very flexible range. This class is best for getting killstreaks and killstreak rewards. 1 kill for Satellite Scan, 3 kills for Artsrike, 5 kills for Turret Deployment, 8 kils for Helo Support, 11 kills for Bomber, and 18 kills for Nuke. Ghetto Rampage ( CT13055 ) Recommended: *KT-44 with Grip and Flash Hider *NA104 with Holo. Scope *Armor Elite *Field Specialist Elite *Frag/Stun Grenade Strategy: Works for every style of play, but best for games where you need to rush and hold positions, like Capture The Flag on Alert. The KT-44 with Grip is extremely powerful up close, LDS or not. It is also suprisingly good out long, where other players feel they have the advantage and go for other players first. The Shottie doesn't seem to change too much no matter what attachments are put on it, and as it has fairly bad sights combined with high recoil, a sight is the best choice. Aim for the upper chest, and the recoil will bring you straight up to the head. Effective for up to ten or so meters (ingame) and very useful when rounding corners you know an enemy is hiding behind. Works very well for killstreaks up to Helicopter or Bomber, but as your fighting is up close, you will usually die before you get to the Nuke. (I've only gotten five or so nukes with this class, compared to twenty or so with my camping/pistol whip class) Designated Marksman ( CT1055 ) Recommended: *T4Z Compakt with ACOG and Flash Hider/Grip *Roar 2000 with FMJ *Camoflague Elite *Field Specialist Elite *Any Grenade Strategy: Works best on maps with long, straight shooting lanes like Alert or Divide, but the Compakt is av ery vertisaile gun, and can be used in most ranges effectively. The ACOG sits very low on the Compakt, so you still have a good degree of vision. It has accuracy that matches the L-200 (9/10) and is very effective for picking off entrenched enemies and creating a passive offense that limits their movements. The Roar 2000 is perfect for those enemies that spawn right behind you, or if you're rushing a position and your Compakt isn't going to be effective. Camo keeps those pesky helicopters off your back so you can shoot and move with impunity. Mini Skills Slide Press sit button while sprinting. This helps to cover more quickly. Shotgun rapid firing (for detfiler) 1. Fire 2. Aim and Fire 3. repeat 1-2 Strategies for Specific Maps Alert: Works best with team based game type on the Phantom Unit beginning spawn (the side with the train). There are four wooden crates at the mouth of the bridge placed. There is a crack in between the two columns that you can look through and see half of the bridge. When crouching and looking through the crack, you are almost undetectable and highly unlikely to be killed by a gun. Rockets will not damage you because they will most likely hit a crate in front of the two block high stack. If enemies manage to push through on the other side of the bridge, it is extremely common that they will not see you. You can then simply turn around and shoot them from behind. You can also ensure no one kills you from the lower part at the edge of the bridge by backing up slowly (while crouched) and aiming down the side of the bridge. At the beginning of a team based game where you are on Phantom unit, you have just enough time to sprint and slide to the crates before the enemy appears from behind the vehicle. This means you also have a higher chance of completing the "First Kill" challenges. Camoflage with or without elite is recommended to ensure you aren't specifically targeted and visible on the minimap. For the same reasons, flash hider is also recommended so that enemies cant follow the flash of your fire or see you on the minimap. Suppressor will also suffice.